date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Origami Tobiichi
Summary Origami is a top student in terms of grades in her entire school as well as a very athletic person. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard, but she is also a little reckless when it comes to dealing with spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shido, no one knows why but her devotion towards him has caused her to develop stalking habits, such as sniffing his gym clothes. Shido is also the only one who knows that Origami is part of AST that she knows for an outsider who is not related to any military institutions. For some reason that has yet to be explained in the novel, Origami also trusts Shido in a very high degree to the point that it was as if she taking order from a commander in the military. It's revealed in volume 10 that she went to the past with the help of Kurumi to save her parents. She attacked Phantom who at the time she believed was the one who killed her parents. This proved incorrect when she saw her own attack hit and destroy her parents. She then put two and two together and realized she was her own enemy all along, thus causing great grief and making her go inverse while the time traveling ended. Appearance Origami is shown as a young female with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut having three hair-clips in the left part of her hair and blue eyes and wears the girl uniform like her female classmates. However, in her AST Combat Wiring Suit, her appearance is more fierce. Origami's clips has not shown, instead of a pair of sensors attaching to her hair, with armor hiding her skins in shoulder to the hand, a part of the body and legs. However, the part of her chest is seen with a transparent suit that her made her belly visible, and also her thighs are seen without any armor. Personality Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed, with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka (where the novels have yet to state why she is interested in him romantically, which is unknown to him of course) and Tohka Yatogami (Origami's rival in many ways). She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person; a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill. History Five years ago, before the main story of Date A Live, both of her parents were killed by a Spirit that uses fire as one of its powers. This event in Origami’s life led her to join the AST in order to seek revenge. She also seems to have met Shido once at some point before the series, and developed feelings for him (and started stalking him on a regular basis). Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-10 Date AST Like Appearances: Volume 1-4 Anime ''Appearances: ''Episode 1-12 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia In one of the possible endings, Origami is seen having long hair and is pregnant. It is presumed that she and Shido are married, as both are shown with a matching ring on their left ring fingers. Date A Live: Ars Install Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipments & Weapons: *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** ** *http://date-a-live.wikia.com/wiki/Technology_%26_Equipment#.3CWhite_Licorice.3E ** ** ** ** * As a wizard, She is the vanguard and current "Ace" for the AST. Spirit Form Angel: Metatron Weapon: Crown Astral Dress: AHYH / AHYH AShR AHYH (Aheyeih Asher Aheyeih) As a Spirit, Origami is able to fight on par with Tohka at full strength, despite that, according to the AST's spirit mana detector, her spirit mana is slightly weaker than Tohka's. Origami's spirit powers appear to be of long range type, attacking her enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get to close. She has also shown the ability to fly. Her angel is a set of golden pillars that surround her and when put together resemble a large large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips, which have proven strong enough to pierce Tohka's Astral Dress when she does not create a barrier around herself, Tohka also claimed that even if she does create a barrier around herself the lasers would be able to pierce that to. The various pillars can also take on various formations, each of these formations has shown some sort of special ability. So far Metatron displayed the following formations: *'Shemesh - the Sun': the floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. *'Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings': By taking on a wings like formation, by putting the pillars behind each side of her back, Origami can fly at great speeds. *'Kadour - Sword of Light': By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target individually, making it look like they have a will of their own. *'Artelif - Gun Crown': Her strongest attack; the pillars around her will revolve at an incredible speed, creating an energy vortex that shoots pure light energy that can rival Tohka's Final Sword - Halvanhelev. *''Unnamed Defensive Formation'': By moving the pillars in front of her, Origami can block incoming attacks. Finally, Origami has shown the ability to transform herself into light and teleport herself. This (unnamed) ability seemingly automatically activates when she is about to be hit by an attack and teleports her to a safe distance. However, the position she is going to be teleported to can be predicted and intercepted. Also, after she just teleported herself she cannot dodge an attack by teleporting again, Tohka thinks that she either just can't teleport continuously or that she can't teleport away from an attack she didn't see coming beforehand. Inverse Form After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when she found out she was the one who killed her parents, Origami transformed into her other form, which, according to Wescott, is the true form of spirits in the bordering dimension. While in this form, her Astral Dress and attacks become darker in color. She also has no control over her body attacking everything and everyone in sight. Trivia *Origami once accidentally shot and killed Shido while trying to kill Tohka when she (Tohka) was still considered a Spirit by the machines that detect Spirits. (volume 1) *Origami has detailed information about Shido from his ID data, like his health check-up report, due to her stalking habit towards him. *Origami is considered a genius in many fields, including: studies, sports, and even cooking. *Origami believed that Kotori, who's known as the Spirit Efreet, was the one who killed her parents. **This is later proven to be false as a second spirit, Phantom, was there, and ultimately also a third, which was the true culpret. *Tobiichi's first name, Origami may be a reference to to the Traditional Japanese art of paper folding arts known as Origami. *Origami has "one" character in her name, referring to Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "crown," which also refers to as admirable intelligence. *In volume 10, she was turned into a spirit by Phantom. *It is stated that she is almost equal in strength to Tohka in both Normal and Inversed Forms, being an AAA-ranked Spirit and a SS-ranked when Inversed. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Spirit